leopoldthebravefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Endlesspossibilities 2006/JRR S1 E1: Naive Hunters
Well it’s a me endless and welcome to the new show Just Research And Results And our first round of fighters are Ruby Rose and Link Kara and Ruby will be 8-A and Link will be high 8-B and now The summery Link Kara is a young sophomore who is living a rather normal life. That is a mysterious creature nearly killed Link, rather than the attack scarring him, it instead makes him question of what happened. A few days after the attack, a transfer student named Shillane turned out to be an entity different from a human. She was an Arc-Dawnist. Link didn't know this for a quite long time seeing her as a regular school girl but until she revealed that she was indeed an Arc-Dawnist came to the conclusion that Link was rather interested in this "Arc-Dawnist type of stuff". Shillane then gave him an offer, give away his humanity and take the risk of dying, but if you manage to live you will become an Arc-Dawnist... Link accepted this offer requiring to use a special blade, the blade ripped through his skin like butter. The process was rather painful, but Link made it through thus being the last inheritor of light. Personality He is a blunt young boy with a will as strong as iron. He can be rather stubborn at times, once he gets in a fight he never backs down even if there is an unfair advantage against him. He values his friends deeply and usually keeps a calm mind, but that's not to say that he can be entirely calm usually he can be more so reckless, overconfident and arrogant. He is surprisingly idealistic not wanting to cause bloodshed unless needed, though in some cases he can be rather hot-headed he can be very kind to others and usually hesitates to fight. Appearance Link usually wears a white and blue unzipped sleeveless jacket, with a black shirt under as well as wearing goggles around his neck. He has dark brown eyes, with brown straight hair that mostly spikes to the left. Personal Details Height: 5'6" Eye Color: Light Blue Skin Color: Light Hair Color: Brown Alignment: Chaotic Good Hobbies: Writing, drawing Likes: Making origami, video games Dislikes: People who waste his time, stopping him from doing something Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-B Name: Link Kara Origin: Heroes Unite! Gender: Male Age: 15-16 Classification: Arc-Dawnist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, adept at using swords, his Affinity can be used in numerous of ways Attack Potency: Multi-City Block Level (Did some damage to a city sized monster) Speed: FTL reactions and combat speed (Comparable to Justin who can outpace light) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: | Large Building Level (Survived being in the giant tsunami Link has made) | Multi-City Block Level Stamina: Above Average Range: Extended Melee Range, Higher with water projectiles Standard Equipment: Twin Blades of Significance (Dual katana) Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Naive, using too much affinity can leave him dizzy or faint Notable Attacks/Techniques: Affinity: Beaming Light: This allows Link to summon Twin Blades of Significance, which can alter the matter on his opponent, as well as gaining the ability to manipulate darkness. Light Orb: Link fires a ball of light at the opponent. Blue Swift Slasher: Link does a swift slash to the opponents chest, then rising up to do a jumping upper slash. Black Rage: In Black Rage, Link uses his darkness manipulation to summon a dark hand to grab his opponent. Beaming Slash: Link uses one of his swords wielding it two-handed as he does blinding slashes, as he summons a Light Orb stunning the opponent and finishing it off with strands of light markings cutting through the opponent. Crescent Slash: This can be used as a follow-up from Beaming Slash as he does an overhead strike with his dual blades. Illumination Cyclone: Link's Twin Blade of Significance begin to glow white as he then stabs his sword into the ground as a light pillar rises up obliterating any opponent nearby as other pillars begin to do a vortex around him. Violent Charge: As he does a huge blast of energy, Link charges up a strong light wave and finally firing it at the opponent. He continues to do this 5 times as he then combines his two blades to form the Blade of Contentment, which is a rather big white blade. Link does flurries of slashes with it as he slams his sword onto the ground creating a violent pillar of both darkness and light which looks similar to the ying-yang, as well as creating a violent storm. ——————-—-–––——————–—–—–––––———-———–––———-—-———-—-—-———————————————————-———–——-——––—–————————- Ruby Rose is the 15-year old leader of Team RWBY attending Beacon Academy two years early, due to her abilities impressing the headmaster. Trained by her Uncle Qrow, Ruby wields a unique weapon named Crescent Rose, a cross between a scythe and a high-caliber sniper rifle that is able to fold up into itself. Her semblance is speed, enabling her to run at rates that are too fast for the eye to catch. As she is the youngest of the group, she can be a bit childish, naive, and weapon-obsessed, but displays leadership qualities and an understanding of people that ultimately led her to be chosen as Team RWBY's leader. She was inspired to become a Huntress by the fairy tales her half-sister Yang read her, wanting to become just like the heroes in the stories. She is determined to make the world a better place for others and try to stop the forces that conspire against it. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 8-A Name: Ruby Rose Origin: RWBY Gender: Female Age: 15 (Volumes 1–3), 16 (Volume 4) Classification: Human, Beacon Academy student, Huntress-in-training, Leader of Team RWBY Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Able to use her Aura for numerous purposes (Aura can be used as a full-body forcefield, as a means of enhancing her striking power and sharpening her senses, granting her Regeneration (Mid-Low), and to unlock the Aura of another person), Able to increase her speed with her Semblance, Pseudo Flight (Propelling herself using Crescent Rose), Able to freeze objects/living things in place (With Silver Eyes) | All previous abilities plus Flight, Elemental Intangibility, and Pseudo-Duplication via her Semblance, Can load various Dust-charged clips that enhance her shots with elemental properties (These include Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Gravity) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Physically overpowered a Nevermore) | At least Multi-City Block level (Killed a Nevermore with a casual attack and knocked a second out of the sky with a single attack). Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Blake, Caught Neopolitan off guard), higher with her Semblance (Able to successfully escape Mercury Black) Lifting Strength: Class M (Able to handle the recoil of Crescent Rose which aided her in dragging the giant Nevermore up a cliff at high speeds) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: Multi-City Block level | At least Multi-City Block level Stamina: High (Ruby can mutilate hordes of monsters by herself and shows no signs of fatigue in battle at all) Range: Extended melee range with Crescent Rose, at least hundreds of meters with sniper rifle Standard Equipment: Crescent Rose, Dust ammunition Intelligence: Relatively high, though seemingly average conventional intellect (Has a seemingly high knowledge of weapons, having designed and built Crescent Rose from scratch during her time at Signal Academy. She also possesses superb combat prowess, having received training from her uncle Qrow. She is capable of taking on entire hordes of Grimm on her own and walking away without a scratch and utilizing the different functionalities of the Crescent Rose, such as the massive recoil from the rifle aspect of the weapon and the weapon's transformtive capabilities, in tandem with each other and her Semblance in order to maintain an edge over her opponent. Ozpin himself has stated that it would take someone with skill comparable to that of Qrow in order to wield Crescent Rose to it's fullest efficiency) Weaknesses: Ruby is somewhat reckless, continual use of her Aura will cause it to decay to the point where she can be left weakened or even incapacitated, Unable to use Silver Eyes willingly and to their fullest extent (The only time she was able to use them was involuntarily, after witnessing Pyrrha being murdered in front of her, and the result of using the Silver Eyes left her unconscious for several days with no recollection of what happened prior). She is also inept in hand-to-hand combat. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Crescent Rose: Ruby's weapon, a large Scythe/High-Caliber Sniper Rifle hybrid that she wields with expert proficiency. The Crescent Rose possesses a converting frame, allowing Ruby to transform from a compact storage mode, a rifle mode, and an expanded scythe mode. The weapon's rifle mode takes the form of a medium-length, bolt-action rifle. In this form, the absence of the scythe makes for more effective use of the rifle component. In its fully expanded scythe mode, Crescent Rose makes for a deadly mid-to-close-range bladed melee weapon. This form also doubles as a long-barrel sniper rifle for long-range shots without giving up the melee capabilities of the scythe. The Crescent Rose's rifle has a massive recoil, but instead of compensating for it, Ruby harnesses it to enhance her mobility in combat, firing shots to propel herself short distances, simultaneously attacking and evading opponents, and using it to launch herself through the air. In melee combat, Ruby can fire a shot immediately before a swing, using the recoil to increase the force and speed of her attack. She can also embed the scythe's blade into the ground to prevent the weapon's recoil from throwing off her aim with the sniper rifle component, allowing for rapid, accurate shots. If needed, the bottom of the shaft can unfold to add more cutting power in a close-range fight while also rotating the barrel of the rifle, enabling the recoil to rotate Ruby instead of launching her forward, increasing the slicing power drastically. Dust Ammunition: Crescent Rose is able to use different kinds of Dust ammunition, as as first seen in the "Red" Trailer when she used Gravity Dust after reloading it with the said magazine, and later demonstrated again in RWBY: Grimm Eclipse and Volume 4. Fire Dust: Shoots fire from the muzzle of Crescent Rose. Ice Dust: Allows Ruby to fire ice projectiles from Crescent Rose capable of encasing foes in ice. Gravity Dust: Increases the recoil effect when firing the Crescent Rose, propelling Ruby at increased speeds. Electric Dust: Fires an electric projectile that briefly paralyzes the target. The discharge from this type of round can also create chain lightning which spreads to surrounding targets. Crescendo: Ruby spins her scythe in a circle and damages enemies, pulling enemies closer with each hit and smashing enemies back with the final strike. Reap: Ruby jumps into the air and spins downwards with her scythe, damaging the ground and using the debris as projectiles to damage enemies. Semblance: Speed: Ruby's Semblance is Speed, an ability which allows her to move at a much greater speed than what she is normally capable of, appearing as nothing but a red blur leaving rose petals in its wake. She is capable of using this ability in midair as a means of flight, using it to repeatedly change directions in mid-air and attack at high speeds, and to create powerful whirlwinds that can suck in and knock away objects and foes caught by it and envelop her enemy in a tornado-like rush of air. She also exhibited the ability to seemingly transform into three separate clusters of rose petals, allowing her to flow around an opponent before reforming. Silver Eyes: A mysterious and powerful ability Ruby inherited from her mother, Summer, the Silver Eyes manifests as blindingly bright light emitted from Ruby's eyes. Ruby has only demonstrated this ability once after witnessing Pyrrha's death at the hands of Cinder, and though she currently has no control over or even any idea how to utilize this power, it has shown to be capable of incapacitating the Grimm Dragon and inflicting debilitating wounds on Cinder. Okay with that time to go on with the results The winner by a close call is.........Link and here why in a series of categories Speed Well in this category Link locks down speed with his faster then light speeds and the proof of these speeds is by power scaling, Link could keep up with Justin who can outplace light so by I use that proof of speed and say Link around that speed. As for Ruby well she dodge attacks from Mercury Black who can dodge lightning at Mach 367 more or less which means Ruby is around Massively Hypersonic but it still can’t compare with Link speed to put it simply Massively hypersonic < FTL So which means Link wins this Link:1 Ruby:0 Strength Well Ruby takes this category. Ruby lifting strength is Class M due to handling the recoil of her scythe while dragging a giant nevermore at high speeds while Link Athletic Human And in striking strength, Ruby has around Multi-City level while Link has Wall Level. So which mean Ruby wins Link:1 Ruby:2 Destructive Capabilities/Attack Potency In this well it Ruby with 8-A and Link with high 8-B so Ruby wins this category Link:1 Ruby:3 Durability and Stamina In these two categories the winner is Ruby. Well in stamina Ruby takes it since she was able to handle monster for a long time while Link is Above average so Ruby takes this. While in durability It a tie since both tank Multi-City blocks attacks. Well since there 1 win and 1 tie I will say it leaning towards Ruby Link:2 Ruby:5 Weapons and equipment Well this category winner is Link since of what it capable of but Ruby is more versatile. The winner is Link Link:4 Ruby:5 Intelligence Well with this one Ruby takes it since she have made plans and has combat intelligence while Link is just Above Average. The winner is Ruby Link:4 Ruby:6 Range Well short range there about even but Ruby with her scythe also being a gun get long range and scythe also has some middle range if that a thing. The point goes to Ruby Link:4 Ruby:7 Weakness Well Link and Ruby are both navie but with Ruby lack of hand to hand combat and arua having it limits I give the point to link for the better or worse weaknesses Link:5 Ruby:7 Results Well you may be asking why didn’t Ruby win well. Considering Ruby arua limits and the maximum of damage to break Ruby arua I say it around the same level of Ruby durability so after a bit I relize can Ruby even land a hit on Link well not since Link massive Speed advantage he would just keep on dodging and he probably attack first and most likely would trap Ruby in a combo. So it basically a more advantages vs better advantages debate but the speed gap was too big. So in the end Ruby is dead like roses and Link rose to victory. The winner is Link Winner:Link Kara +++ Massive Speed advantage +Better weapons and equipment ' '+Less weakness compared to Ruby +Better at hand to hand combat ='Naive' ='Durability ' –Worse DC –Less combat experience ' '––If Ruby was able to use silver eyes then it would be all over Loser:Ruby Rose https://sta.sh/02cgv1vz32g6 +Stronger' +More Combat experience ' '+More stamina ' '+Range advantage More Versatile ' '+Smarter +++Aura and silver eyes are great trump card however....' ='Naive' ='Durability' ––Aura can only last for sometime and.... –––Silver eyes requires outside help –More weakness ' '-Worse at hand to hand combat ' '––Outclassed in speed ––––If scythe get taking away from her then game over Next time on JRR Weapons *Shows lightning strike 3 times and each time it shows a silhouette of the Punisher* More weapons *sees a shadow out line of Alpha wielding the Shot-machine rifle* Even more weapons *the light turns on to show us fully of Punisher and Alpha duke it out* Alpha vs Punisher *Coming (Hopefully) Dec 31* Category:Blog posts